


Five Times Erik and Charles Were 'Interrupted'

by blkkskknhed



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blue-balls, Embarrassing, Horny times, Humour, M/M, Sex, Truama, basically crack, desperately needed mind wipes, eventual penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blkkskknhed/pseuds/blkkskknhed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Just…just lock the door.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Erik and Charles Were 'Interrupted'

1.

 

The first time was their _first time_.

Well. _Attempted_ first time.

There had been tension, the kind of sexual tension that made your skin feel too tight and your breath come just that bit too quickly. Charles had admired Erik from afar from the moment he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him from the depths of the black water that night. He especially admired that muscular chest and rock hard pectorals. 

He had also, kind of , _accidentally_ read his mind and felt the rush of arousal Erik expressed when he laid eyes on Charles’ face.

Which had been rather flattering, really.

So, it had been a _long_ time coming and the rush of adrenaline from using Cerebro had been exactly the kind of courage Charles had needed. When Hank had turned off that switch Charles had locked eyes with Erik and he _knew_ Erik knew.

Because…well, yes, because he had slipped into his mind once again and given a mental wink and nudge.

Regardless, Erik was under no false illusions; Charles wanted the D. 

They waited. They waited anxiously for Hank and Raven to leave Cerebro and let them have their way with each other. But Hank was nattering on and on about how exciting it all was and Charles was nodding in all the right places but all he could do was stare at Erik who was watching him with _starving_ eyes and Charles was being constantly reminded of how long it had been since he had …well… had _some_. Of it. Sex. It had been so long that he was practically _aching_ , barely able to control himself, the explicit images Erik was sending his way not helping in the slightest. He felt as if he might...well... _climax_ a tad too early. Blow his load, find his release and- oh. He must have been projecting those particular thoughts too loudly, if the look on Erik's face were anything to go by. 

(Charles is sure you get the picture. It’s been a while.)

“Could we have a look at it?” Erik finally asked, cutting across Hank impatiently and saving Charles from premature ejaculation. “Alone.”

Raven glanced at Charles curiously who feigned surprise and shrugged uncertainly. Hank bit his own lip in a hesitant fashion and looked at Charles reluctantly.

“I…Just be careful with it, please, Professor.”

Charles nodded.

“Of course. We shall treat it with respect.”

Hank half-smiled and opened his mouth to speak again but Erik stepped in front of him, drawing himself up to his full height and smiling with all his teeth.

“Thank you. We won’t be long.”

Hank and Raven quickly exited the dome, leaving the two of them alone _finally_.

“Gosh, I thought they’d never leave.” Charles muttered as he jumped down from the podium and made his way towards Erik.

“I thought _this_ was all in my head.” Erik breathed as he strode across the floor to meet him halfway. 

They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed with such intensity that Charles felt himself grow a little bit dizzy.

(Not that he liked to paint himself as such a damsel, but Erik really was a spectacular kisser.)

It didn’t take long for Erik to begin tugging at the hem of Charles’ shirt, never once breaking the kiss. Charles, on the other hand, was busy trying to shove _his_ hands down the front of Erik’s trousers when the door behind them slid open.

“Professor, I forgot to tell you that…Oh.”

Charles and Erik pushed each other away rather violently and spun around to stare at Hank, both of them slack-jawed and obviously aroused.

Hank tried not to look at their eye-catchingly tented trousers and gave them both a flustered look.

“I’m just…I’m gonna walk out and come back in so we can do this again… Except not like _this_ , maybe we could go for something a little less…heated next time?”

 

2.

 

The second time they _tried_ was after they had found Sean.

It had been their first recruit, the first that both Erik and Charles had found together and the joy and relief had been too much. They had barely made it to the hotel room. Erik had practically kicked the door down and pushed Charles inside, not giving him a chance to gather his thoughts or find his bearings. He pressed him against the wall forcefully causing Charles to emit a rather embarrassing moan.

(Charles really did feel like the woman in this relationship.)

“Finally.” Erik growled. “I’ve been thinking about this since Cerebro.”

Charles hummed as he pressed kisses down Erik’s neck and the larger man groaned loudly when Charles hit just the right spot. He chuckled and began to suck harder, making Erik dig his fingers into his shoulders in an almost painful manner.

“Jesus, Charles.” Erik breathed, allowing his head to fall back and giving Charles better access to his neck.

“I need you _inside_ me.” Charles whispered, tracing Erik’s collarbone with his tongue. _Now_.”

The sound of a door opening somewhere inside the room caused them both to freeze. Charles squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to breathe as Erik stepped away from him, looking thoroughly debauched and covered in hickeys. Charles cracked one eye open and winced when he saw Sean staring back at them, an utterly scandalized look on his face and a rather flimsy towel draped around his hips.

He had clearly just been in the shower.

“Uh…wrong room.” Erik managed to cough without blushing too deeply.

Sean just continued to stare, his mouth open and his eyes wide.

“Apologies.” Charles piped up.

“If…if this is how you guys welcome people to your group…I…I don’t know if I can _do_ this. I am definitely not okay with being a part of _that_. I've only every kissed a guy once and I'm sorry, I just didn't like it!” He finally managed to stutter.

Charles ignored Erik's smirk and offered Sean an understanding smile.

"We most certainly do _not_ expect you to...uh...participate. We really are very sorry, we didn't mean to intrude."

Sean sighed and shook his head, a worried look on his face.

"I just don't think I'm _ready_ , you know?"

Erik frowned.

"That wasn't a teaser for what was to follow now that you've joined our team. It was a genuine mistake." He said impatiently, more annoyed than embarrassed.

Sean exhaled, a relieved look on his face. He then frowned again as he remembered what he had walked in on.

"Are you guys...dating?" he asked.

Charles felt a light flush crawl up his neck as he chanced a glance at Erik who was frowning at Charles.

"I...um...I don't know? Are we?" Charles muttered.

Erik shrugged.

"I...if you wanted to, I would be more than happy to-"

"It isn't about what _I_ want, Erik, we both need to want to-"

"I _know_ , I am simply saying that if you would like to I would be-"

"Well, would you like to? Why can't you simply tell me what _you_ want and stop being-"

"Charles, I'm trying to tell you what I want and you're just brushing it aside like-"

"I am not brushing it aside, Erik! Why would you-"

"Oh sweet _Jesus_!" Sean exclaimed. "I'm fucking sorry I asked!"

"Language." Charles said mildly.

 

3.

 

Third time lucky.

Well. _Almost_.

The third time really had been their closest try yet. They had been in a strip club, recruiting yet again and a lot of alcohol had been consumed.

(Mainly Charles.)

And because of this a lot of horny thought were being projected.

(Mostly Charles again.)

And _that_ lead to an almost blow-job in a bathroom stall.

(Surprisingly, Erik.)

Erik _literally_ had his face in Charles’ crotch and was just about to open his best with no hands, something that turned Charles on to no end, when they heard Angel , their latest recruit, calling out their names. Erik had looked at him with eyes that shone with disbelief as Charles slammed his head against the wall of the stall.

“Mein Gott!” Erik had spat as he dragged his face away from Charles’ glorious crotch.

He slowly made his way back to his feet just as there was a short, sharp knock on the bathroom door.

“I don’t think I can handle much more humiliation.” Charles had whispered.

Erik shot him an exasperated glance because really, they had more of a chance of dying from blue-balls than embarrassment. He took a deep breath before swinging the door open with a wave of his hand.

(Charles refuses to acknowledge the lustful moan that escapes him.)

Angel stood before them with a rather insulted look on her face.

“You paid me for a dance and then didn’t even stay to watch?” she demanded.

Charles pointed at the toilet behind them.

“Needed the bathroom.”

“Oh, and the two of you had to share the same stall?” she snapped, folding her arms across her chest.

“The other one was occupied when we first arrived.” Erik said smoothly, his raised defiantly.

Angel pursed her lips.

“Why are your knees wet?” She pointed out, looking at the dark patched on Erik’s trousers.

“Dropped a penny. He did. Dropped two.” Charles lied not-so-smoothly, barely able to think of a coherent lie because of the amount of alcohol swimming through his veins.

Angel rolled her eyes and stepped back, giving them both a look of disgust.

“Least you could do is get your damn story straight.” She sighed as they walked past.

"Pennies? Really, Charles?" Erik hissed as they strolled past with as much dignity as they could muster.

 

4.

 

The fourth time they try to have _bloody_ sex is after a rather explosive argument in Moira McTaggart’s office. Charles had made some stupid comment about Shaw and Erik had quite literally erupted and torn him to shreds. 

(Well. Not literally but you get the picture. It's a very bloody one, isn't it?)

Moira had left.

Mainly because Erik had started hurling all kinds of abuse at her and she really hadn't known how to deal with it without calling Erik out as a dick and bursting into tears. (Seriously. She was choking back tears when Erik had told her her shoes didn't match her 'hideous' skirt.) So, she left them to it and went to get a coffee in the canteen and seek advice from her coworkers. 

(About the two men fighting her office, not her skirt but hey, if they wanted to offer some insight into that as well she was more than happy to listen.)

But that had left two very sexually frustrated men in a small confined space and really, she had been _asking_ for it. 

The argument had ended barely two minutes after she had left and then they were all over each other, pulling at shirts and tearing at buttons. Charles had started moaning as soon as Erik touched him and Erik was grinding against him from the moment they started kissing. 

“On the desk.” Erik had ordered, pushing Charles backwards until the back of his thighs hit the furniture.

Charles had climbed atop it eagerly, allowing Erik to lean over him and cover him with every inch of that hot, taut body. The grinding quickly turned to rutting and soon enough the two of them were thrusting against each other in earnest, neither of them caring that they were fully clothed and in someone else’s office.

That was until Moira returned, deciding to let bygones be bygones and forgive Erik's cruelty.

The door had opened silently enough, leaving the two men completely unaware of the woman standing behind them. The way in which she had _slammed_ the door, however, left them under no illusions as to whether they were still alone or not.

For the briefest of moments Erik had considered carrying on regardless but one mental slap from Charles was enough to remind him that no, that would not be a very wise decision.

So, he reluctantly straightened up and left Charles sit up. 

They both watched Moira with baited breath.

“What…what you were both doing was completely unprofessional, not to mind _illegal_. It was also highly unsanitary and it disgusts me that you would both consider my desk an appropriate site for such…things. I want you both to step outside my office, compose yourselves and then come back in here so we can go back to discussing _the impending Nuclear war_ like adults.”

They both nodded.

Nothing wilted an excited penis like the words impending nuclear war.

 

5.

 

Their final _attempt_ was more of a success than anything else.

Erik had finally managed to _penetrate_ Charles –yes, yes, Charles realizes that he truly is the receiver in this relationship- when they heard the students calling for them downstairs.

“Two minutes!” Charles had called back breathlessly, bracing himself against the wall as Erik thrust inside him.

“Gott, you’re tight.” Erik moaned against the back of his neck.

“Seven months.” Charles managed to remind him through gritted teeth.

“Do you want me to slow down?” Erik had asked, sounding as if that were the last thing in the world he would like to do.

“No, no. Just carry on.” Charles groaned into his forearm.

(He really had waited too long for this moment.)

Soon all that was to hear in the room was the sound of their laboured breathing and the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh. Charles was moaning like a porn-star and pushing back into Erik’s thrusts. They could both feel themselves nearing their climaxes when, of course, the door opened.

There was no time to pull apart or straighten up or try and cover themselves in any way.

And there stood their students; Hank, Raven, Sean and Alex holding a birthday cake with a candle and a few balloons.

It was one of those times where Charles was tempted to wipe everyone’s minds, his own included but all he could do was smile at his friends and ignore the blush that was threatening to consume him. 

Erik managed to pull out and step away, trying to look nonchalant when really he was _livid_ , because _seriously_? How many fucking times was he going to have to wank into a sock in order to find some kind of relief? He had heard Hank mention the use of a honeydew melon but the thought of placing his... _bit_ into fruit disturbed him. He actually found it shockingly wasteful as well. A while back he overheard Alex mentioning a lubricated bottle but, Erik thought with a smirk, there was no way he was going to fit into a bottle. A jar was more accurate, he snorted. (The look Charles sent him made him realize that perhaps he was over-exaggerating.) (Perhaps.) But back to the students; 

Hank was clutching a birthday card to his chest and his eyes were unfocused as though he were somewhere far, far away. 

The birthday cake that Raven had been holding was now at her feet and her mouth appeared to be frozen in the shape of a perfect oval.

Alex had let go of the balloons he was holding and they were now bouncing uselessly against the ceiling as he flushed furiously and looked anywhere but at _them_.

Sean was leaning against the wall behind them and muttering what sounded like ‘Hail Mary’.

Charles continued to smile at them and buckled his belt, trying to act as though nothing had happened. Because denial always worked, didn't it? (Well, it certainly had that time Charles had walked in on Hank and a watermelon.) 

“Hello, my friends, here to celebrate Erik’s birthday?” he asked as calmly as he possibly could.

Hank whimpered as Sean began to shake his head.

“No. Nope. We are _not_ celebrating with you guys like _that_. We do not roll that way!” He exclaimed.

Charles frowned at the young man. Sean seemed awfully obsessed with orgies. And really, the thoughts he was projecting were actually a bit hopeful. 

“Well, of course not.,” Charles said uncertainly, his eyes narrowed at Sean. “But you are here to eat cake, are you not?”

“Maybe later.” Raven finally managed to say with a shaky smile. “We’ll just…um…we’ll…”

“Re-alphabetize the library.” Hank said quickly.

Both Sean and Alex nod enthusiastically.

“You’re right, Hank! That needs to be done!” Alex affirmed. 

Erik raised his eyebrows and stepped forward. All of the students took a step back. Erik frowned and took another step, the students pinned themselves against the wall almost fearfully.

(Except Raven, who was looking right at his crotch with a lustful expression.)

“Are you all alright?” he finally asked.

They nodded simultaneously and muttered about how _groovy_ they were all feeling. Erik shrugged at Charles and they all began to file out. Alex was the last to leave the room and he looked back at them both pleadingly.

“Just…just lock the door.”


End file.
